Asura Strike
Asura Strike is the Monk's ultimate attack that consumes all of their remaining SP to deal massive damage to one target. Asura Strike is affected by race/size/elemental cards, but always remains a Neutral property attack. It bypasses the target's DEF, but is affected by cards (for example race reduction cards). Cast time is half fixed, half variable. The skill contains the Chinese characters 阿修羅霸凰拳, which means "Asura Tyrant Phoenix Fist." (The fourth character is not rendered properly in-game.) On iRO, this skill is localized as Guillotine Fist for some reason. Notes *Casting can be interrupted. *Dispelling a Monk while Asura Strike is being casted will not disrupt it's execution; it is necessary to do so before casting starts. *It is possible to use Hiding or a skill like it to evade a directly casted Asura Strike. Other evasion skills, such as Cast Off Cicada Shell, also function. Cloaking, however, does not. *A line of sight must be available when the skill activates, otherwise Asura Strike will deal no damage but still drain the caster's SP. *It is possible to observe if Asura Strike successfully does damage to a target by the screen shaking effect. If it does not occur, then the target has evaded the hit and no damage has been done. *There are four ways Asura Strike can be cast: **If the caster has 5 Spirit Spheres and is in the Fury state, then Asura Strike can be cast in the same manner as single-target skills; by selecting Asura Strike by a hotkey and clicking on a target. **If the caster has 4 Spirit Spheres, is in the Fury status, and is in the Raging Thrust delay, then the caster can cast Asura Strike. This will bypass the cast time. This is done as the last part of a Combo. **If the caster has 1 Spirit Sphere, is in the Fury status, and is in the Chain Crush Combo delay, then the caster can cast Asura Strike. This is a method only Champions can use, as the last part of their Combos and will bypass the cast time. **If the caster has 4 Spirit Spheres, is in the Fury status, and has Blade Stopped a target with level 5 Blade Stop learned, then Asura Strike can be cast on the Blade Stopped target. *After Asura Strike is successfully casted, then the caster cannot regenerate SP naturally for 5 minutes afterwards. The only exception is Spiritual Cadence, which will continue to regenerate SP during this time, or under the influence of a Monk Spirit, which causes your SP to still regenerate. Trivia *Asuras (Sanskrit: असुर) are mythological lord beings in Indian texts who compete for power with the more benevolent devas (also known as suras). Asuras are described in Indian texts as powerful superhuman demigods or demons with good or bad qualities. An Asura in Buddhism is the lowest ranks of the deities or demigods of the Kāmadhātu. The Buddhist asuras are broadly derived, in general character, from the wicked asuras of Hinduism, but have acquired some very distinctive myths which are only found in Buddhist texts. See also *Asura Strike (RO2) *Rakshasa Phoenix Destruction Fist External links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Category:Monk Skills Category:Champion Skills